


The bird, falling.

by AbigailAppleby



Series: Arthur's Little Bird [9]
Category: merlin(tv)
Genre: Accidents, Hurt!Merlin, M/M, Manipulative Merlin, confused arthur, merlin whump
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:48:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22814134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbigailAppleby/pseuds/AbigailAppleby
Summary: 计划照常展开，前面还有很多领域要穿过，他们能完成这项任务吗？
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon
Series: Arthur's Little Bird [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631116
Kudos: 2





	The bird, falling.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The bird, falling.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16395590) by [ohmerthurcharm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmerthurcharm/pseuds/ohmerthurcharm). 



Merlin走到守卫站的大门前，微笑着，清了清喉咙  
守卫看着他  
“我能进去吗？” Merlin微笑着问。“这个城堡太大了，我想看看它到底有多大…可以吗？” Merlin不确信地问  
其中一个守卫看着另一个，在他面前转过身，打开门让Merlin进去，Merlin朝他微笑，感激地把他的手压在他的肩膀上，走了进去  
他听到他们小声的低语  
“国王的配偶刚刚碰了你，幸运的混蛋” 他的朋友对他大吃一惊，但他能听到他是用粗哑的声音在说着友好的话语  
Merlin 走到一个柜子前打开它，他看到了成堆的卷轴，发现了一堆关于隧道的标签，他翻遍了一遍，找到了一个卷轴，可以是那个卷轴，然后把它拿出来，小心地解开，轻轻打开，在他面前是包围城堡的隧道。  
“我的配偶”一个惊讶的声音从他身后响起  
Merlin跳起来了转过身，警觉地微笑起来“您好”  
“有什么我可以帮你的吗？几乎没有人真正来过这儿” 这位帮手友好地微笑着  
Merlin点点头“这些是什么？”  
“噢，这是围攻的隧道，这扇门有助于阻止任何人进入它。如你所见，这有两个入口…一个更远一些，深埋在灌木丛中” 他指着那些地方说  
Merlin微笑起来“Wow…它可被绘制地真美丽…非常地仔细”  
“是的，细节在这儿显地尤为重要” 他高兴地说  
Merlin惊奇地看着“这点还是让人有点困惑”  
“啊，我知道…我第一次看到它们时，我也不知所措…如果你想你可以看看这的桌子上…我不能让你失望地离开…这是非常易损的材料”他静静地说  
Merlin点点头把它放到桌子上，在脑海里咒骂着自己  
“所以…围攻隧道这个名称是有原因的。这些隧道虽然脆弱但很有价值。如果我们在它里面可以通过它逃走，或者敌人可以不被发现地围攻进来”这个助手说  
Merlin点点头“但他们怎么进去的呢？”  
“如果有叛徒存在他们就会得到钥匙…如果没有他们就要先找到它，再打开它冲进来…”他微笑着说“实际上它真的很值得我们去讨论…你不知道这情报有多难，除非有人告诉他们，他们才会知道它”  
Merlin微笑起来“真的吗？”  
“是的…！” 他说 “你今晚何不来我家…我被允许带着计划…我的主人允许我这样做。我可以告诉你更多有关它的事”他眼神敏锐地看着他  
Merlin点点头“当然…我非常乐意这样做。天黑后让我们在地图室入口见…”  
“好时机，我在太阳下山后就会做完我的事”他脸红着说“Z…之后见”  
Merlin向他露出一个灿烂的笑容，挥挥手离开了，然后到Percival的门前敲了敲门  
“请进，门是开着的！”从房间里传来他的声音  
Merlin打开它，走进去关上门，然后把门锁上  
“啊，他回去了…事情进行地怎么样？” Gwaine在桌子上和Percival喝着蜂蜜酒问  
“天黑后我会去见一个帮工…去他的房间了解更多有关它的事。我正考虑使他睡过去，在他醒来前复制好并藏好它” Merlin解释道“我需要一个普通的卷轴来打掩护”  
“噢！我一年前被送了一副但它没有木头包裹…只是一卷纸，但质量很好” Percival说“我很高兴它现在能排上用场…现在让我来来看看我把它放哪儿了？” 他在橱柜里一边翻找着一边喃喃自语  
Merlin坐下了，感到自己放松了一些  
“想来一杯吗，Merlin？” Gwaine问  
“好啊，为什么不…” Merlin说着，Gwaine给他斟了一杯蜂蜜酒，Merlin慢慢地喝下了它，看到Percival搜索着，然后骑士高兴地叫了起来，从他的床下拿出一个卷轴，走过去，掸去灰尘，然后拉开它。  
“完美…谢谢你，Percy” Merlin高兴地笑  
“这是我的荣幸，Merlin”他微笑着坐下，举起杯子 “敬我们！”  
Merlin笑着也抓起自己的杯子，将它像Gwaine一样举起来“敬我们！”他们一边高兴地喝着酒一边高兴地说道  
“所有…” Arthur在当天用完晚餐以后问“今天发生了什么有趣的事吗？”他说着咬了一口萝卜  
“我参观了地图室。我以前从未见过地图，它真是太漂亮了” Merlin高兴地解释道“助手提议让我去他的房间，为我多解释一下，请问我能去吗？”  
“尽管我担心你…” Arthur说“他可能利用你做阴谋”  
“我会让Gwaine和我一起去” Merlin提议道“或者Percy…”  
“不…我白天相信你和他们待在一起会没事，但晚上呢？不…Gwaine是个酒鬼…我会让Leon爵士跟你去，他是我最信任的骑士，你不会找到比他更好的人了…” Arthur解释道  
“但他不喜欢我” Merlin打断了他 “我总是能看见他怒视着我”  
“别管他…他总是很严肃” Arthur微笑着说 “好吧，我会先介绍你们两个互相认识…让你们两个在去之前先谈一会儿”  
Merlin叹着气点点头   
“好吧…我明白了，他是个被宠坏的武将，我会让他在外面等着，这个主义怎么样？” Arthur 问  
Merlin的表情稍微舒缓了一点“完美”  
Arthur微笑“只是今晚必须得回来，你听明白了吗？”  
“我会的，我保证” Merlin说着愉快地亲吻了一下Arthur  
在晚餐后，Leon爵士到达了餐厅并向Arthur鞠躬“陛下，配偶。我被告知今晚将守卫陪伴你的配偶，对吗，陛下？” 他站着看着Arthur问  
“没错，但Leon你得在外面等着…如果Merlin想比预期更早离开那就动手吧，我不想让那个帮工认为他独吞了我的配偶。” Arthur交叉着他的手臂说  
“我会以我的生命保护他的，陛下” Leon发着誓，看向Merlin，并伸出他的手 “我叫Leon爵士，配偶。我希望我们能成为朋友”  
Merlin握了握他的手 “我叫Merlin…我也是这样想的”  
Arthur微笑着点点头“棒极了。好了…你不会想让他等下去的”  
Merlin看着 Arthur朝他微笑着，紧紧抱着他轻轻地吻着他“晚上见”  
Arthur回吻他“瞧瞧你做的…”  
Merlin摸着Arthur的脸，和 Leon离开了  
帮工当听到他们来了抬起头来看了他们一眼，并鞠躬“配偶，Leon爵士”  
“你拿到地图了吗？” Merlin开心地问  
他微笑着点点头“我等不及要给你讲它的历史了”  
Merlin热切地点头微笑 “请给我们带路。我也等不及了”  
他们去了他简陋的小屋，Merlin 坐在桌上，迅速打开了卷轴， Merlin转过去看Leon在们后窗子上的影子。  
Merlin 坐下来听他讲，从历史上谁绘制了它们到战争会在哪发生。然后有一个间隙，他看到Leon爵士的影子打着哈欠离开了窗子。  
Merlin发现自己很享受并听他讲着，当他给Merlin提供啤酒时，Merlin才想起他要做什么  
“麻烦你了，我口干舌燥” 他微笑起来  
这个人倒了两杯酒，当他把杯子放下时， Merlin轻轻地碰了碰帮工的杯子，他的眼睛有一秒变成了金色，让酒变得有催眠效果  
Merlin拿起自己的杯子喝了一口  
当他喝完之后，他说的话开始变得模糊不清，眼睛变得沉沉的，然后他变得更加安静了些，他的头最终倒在了桌子上，呼吸变得缓慢  
Merlin迅速把卷轴藏到他衬衣下面，快速地把纸铺在上面念出咒语当围城隧道地图出现在他眼前的时候，他的眼睛闪着金色的光芒，微笑着。 然后他把它卷起来，把它塞回自己的衬衣，转向仍在沉睡着的帮工，并轻轻地揉着他的背“你好？”  
他慢慢地眨了眨眼，打着哈欠“w…我…h-很抱歉我刚才-s-睡着了…” 他含糊其辞，揉了揉他的眼睛   
“别介意…你很累…我应该走了，但很感谢你告诉我的所有这些东西，它们很有趣” Merlin说着站了起来  
“对不起，我不怎么爱喝酒”他伤心地说  
Merlin感觉不太好，然后甜甜地笑了“我会下次再来继续听的”  
他笑着点了点头  
“晚安” Merlin挥挥手离开了，Leon走进他，在回城堡的路上他们离地有点太近了  
Merlin回头看着他“一切都还好吗，Leon？”  
“当然，我只是不想任何人跳到我们身上，下城区的夜晚总是不太安全”他解释道   
Merlin点点头，沉默地向着城堡走去。最终他们还是进去了。梅林正在拐弯，突然他感觉到有重物推了他一下，他摔下楼梯，一动不动地躺在台阶上。  
有时Merlin不得不感谢魔法，它总是设法在他处于危险的时候保护他，但是尽管它很好，它只是使他免于严重的伤害，而不是痛苦的伤害。   
他茫然地在 Arthur的床上醒来   
“你终于醒了吗？”一个声音问道  
Merlin 向右边看了看，看到Arthur无聊地靠在床上  
“b…陛下” Merlin呼吸着试图坐起来，但因为疼痛而叫了出来，他的整个身体火辣辣地疼。 所有地方都很疼  
“不知怎么的，你摔断了腿，可怜的家伙” Arthur说着把Merlin压了回去  
Merlin眨着眼，吞咽着，看到Leon坐在他的左边，没有一点动摇犹豫地看着他  
他的眼泪摇摇欲坠，他不知道这个气氛为什么如此紧张  
“有什么东西把我从楼梯上推了下去” Merlin屏息说  
“啊，是的，那是我” Leon用厌烦的语气说   
Merlin用一种受伤的表情看着 Arthur “你没听到吗？”  
“我听到了…我问他是否怀疑过你” Arthur严肃地盯着他说  
Merlin皱眉“你什么意思？”  
“你正在策划一些事情…不是吗， Merlin?” Leon插话道“我们不知道是什么…但我们最终会发现它是什么”  
他的眉头皱地更深了，摇摇他的头 “但我是无辜的！”  
“你确实是…当你和Gwaine还有Percival举行小会议的时候是这样的…让Arthur因为愧疚而绊倒，所有关于复仇的谈论...要做的工作…非常奇怪…” Leon慢慢说  
Merlin感觉自己跌入了陷阱，他不能动他的腿，因为它使他痛苦至极   
他感到非常孤独  
“陛下…比起我，你怎么能更信任他？” Merlin为自己伸冤 “我的复仇是报复所有那些不能让你幸福的男人和不能完全爱你的女人…至于工作，我的职责是让你感到快乐…作为你的配偶。我属于你，你怎么能认为我是个叛徒？”   
“我希望我可以相信你， Merlin…见鬼，也许Leon只是在嫉妒，而你只是在称述事实…那就是场悲剧，你说对吗，Leon？” Arthur抬起头看着Leon  
“会是的…Merlin是他们之中最好的一个，不是吗？”他问着，一个笑容在他嘴上咧开  
“别再把我说得像个死人一样了！” Merlin叫着并爬到Arthur,身上，因为痛苦而哭泣“陛下…请相信我…我很害怕”  
Arthur叹着气“你为什么在这儿来，Merlin？”  
“来爱你” Merlin把他的脸埋在他的胸前说 “我要用什么说服你？ 我已经向你证明了我自己，不是吗？你…你甚至救了我，我为什么会背叛你？”  
“确实如此” Arthur说   
Merlin回到原处看着他.“陛下…”  
Arthur盯回来“Mmmhmm？”  
“请别这么残忍地对我” Merlin叫着冤，涌出眼泪“我已经厌倦了这些游戏，我只是想要爱你” 他轻轻地说，感觉很累   
Arthur摸着他的头发 “也许他说的是事实，Leon…”  
“陛下…现在请不要动摇。我答应过你我会找到证据…你应该第一个知道它…” Leon说“我想出了折磨他的方法…但你只是打断了他的腿”  
“我不会让任何人弄脏他” Arthur咆哮着，低头看着Merlin  
Merlin轻轻地颤抖着，躺在床上，他精疲力竭  
“为什么…为什么你要这样做…是…是我对你不够好吗？” Merlin抽泣着说，用受伤的眼神抬头看着他“我爱你…我为你流血…我为你打开自己的身体，而你让这个嫉妒的混球毁了一切，并且信任他多于我？” Merlin咬牙切齿地说   
Arthur轻轻地皱了皱眉，瞥了一眼Leon   
“请在我说我爱你的时候相信我…我不希望你收到伤害。我不知道这个人在说什么，但他错了，而且你信任他！” Merlin咆哮着  
Arthur把他抱紧了些“Leon你现在可以走了”  
“但陛下！” Leon皱眉   
“现在！” Arthur吼叫道，他僵硬地离开了   
Merlin晃了晃他的手臂 “我向你发誓…对我的生命…对你的生命，陛下…我说的是实话…我不想死…我不想离开你，求你了…拜托了，我很害怕” 他呜咽着  
Arthur把他抱地更紧了，安慰他“天哪， Merlin…我不知道我应该如何判断了”  
Merlin靠着他抽泣着，吸着鼻子，大声地哭泣着   
Arthur感觉自己的心都碎了，吻了吻他的头，使他平静下来，并安慰他，直到 Merlin晕倒在他的怀里  
Merlin独自醒来，他迅速摸了摸自己的胸膛，听到纸片的皱褶声，如释重负地叹了口气，他的心怦直跳。门突然打开了， 并快速地关上了， Merlin看见Gwaine冲了进来，他看起来震惊又害怕  
“Merlin, 老天在上，我听说发生了什么就直奔过来。 Arthur和Leon 在议会会厅大吵一架。 你有什么计划吗？” 他冲了出去  
Merlin点点头，颤抖着，拿出卷轴递给 Gwaine，Gwaine把它塞进自己的外衣。“拜托了…请你去叫德鲁伊人。他们联盟生活在Cendred王国的Ealdor以外的地方，如果你呼求他们， 他们就会答应…请快点…” 他浑身颤抖，双手发颤  
“Merlin…操…你在抖” Gwaine紧张地说，并捧起他的脸“好…我会去哪的…我保证”  
“快点…” Merlin喘出一口气，他的眼睛闭上，肌肉紧绷，身体颤抖“拜托了…” 他轻轻说，闭上眼睛  
Gwaine点点头，坚定地抓起Merlin的手并吻了吻。Merlin睁开眼盯着Gwaine叹息着，虚弱地握住了 Gwaine的手点点头 “祝你好运…Gwaine.”  
他微笑着亲吻着Merlin的前额，冲出门去快速离开  
Merlin呻吟着闭上眼睛，颤抖地更厉害了   
Gwaine跳上马，准备好了，装好水，把卷轴放进马旁的袋子里，然后飞驰而下   
当他到达大门口时，他看到一个杀气腾腾的 Leon站在哪儿，好吧…勉强站着，眼里带着疯狂的神清，拿着一把剑。并示意 Gwaine停下，但他摇摇头，越骑越快  
突然，他感觉到他的马停了下来，在那人眨了眨眼之前，他猛然转过身来，震惊地看到Leon抓住了他的马缰绳，然后Gwaine朝他射了过去。  
他走到Gwaine跟前把剑压到他大腿上“你想去哪？”  
Gwaine浑身僵冷;汗开始从他眉毛上流下  
Merlin在一小时后醒来，听到一些噪音，Arthur走了进来  
国王走了进来，他低头看着他再看了看门口 “卫兵！！”   
Merlin紧张地向后退着 “Arthur？”他喘出一口气  
两个卫兵进来了  
“把他带到王座的房间去” 他命令他们  
当他们向他靠近，抓住他的手臂，并把他举了起来，Merlin发出呜咽，因为剧烈的疼痛而尖叫  
他被拽到了王座所在的房间。


End file.
